Stereotypical
by A Violet Sky
Summary: Everything was planned, written neatly in ink in between the lines. But then the ink blurred and the lines turned invisible. She felt so lost.. It was their senior year at Konoha High, and nothing would ever be the same. SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen NaruHina


**_Stereotypical_**

_One_

* * *

_Disclaimer: _Not mine.

* * *

Cliché #1 – _Everything happens for a reason_

**Intro.** _No one can question the unbreakable bond of true friendship. As four completely different girls begin their senior year at Konoha Senior High, they realize that too. Hinata, the girl trapped in the cage that is her family and her father's business has always been quiet and unwilling to change or speak against her father her whole life. Ino, the independent blonde with an unreliable mother is shipped off with her brother to live with her cheating father and his mistress. TenTen, the unwanted girl who knows nothing of her past is sent to her tenth, hopefully last foster home. Sakura, whose life is turned upside down and inside out as she is sent to live with her aunt, with the fresh wound of her parents' death still unhealed. As fate pushes these four girls together, they begin to realize.. only they can change their present lives, before it is too late. But together, they'd be able to overcome anything; death, prejudice, pain, love, and heartbreak. SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen NaruHina._

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound of Hinata's sneakers thumped against the cement sidewalk, her raven shoulder-length hair flowed fluidly behind her. She ran and ran, as she did every day, past Shisaki's bakery, past the bustling farmer's market, past the local deli. Her feet picked up the pace. The wind scattered the fallen autumn leaves, cooling her sweaty face as she broke out into a full sprint.

She felt so free when she ran, like a trapped bird finally let out of its cage.

Two weeks from today, it would all be over. Semester break would end, and she'd have to return to school, beginning her senior year at Konoha High. Her father expected her to get perfect scores in all her classes, severely reprimanding her if she faltered in the slightest, as he always had her whole life. She'd have to join the student council and become an _outstanding leader._ After all, she was to become successor of the Hyuuga Corporation. Eventually.

Hinata sighed mentally, slowing back to a brisk jog. Going back to school meant another year of torture, of prejudiced teachers and mean girls. She didn't know if she could take another year of that. She hadn't made a female friend in Konoha since the fifth grade, and they all eventually moved away or left her to befriend the popular girls. Once upon a time, there were no popular girlsor _losers, _no divisions between the students. Everyone was just their own person, nothing more, nothing less. But by the time they entered grade six, cliques started forming, and before she knew it, Hinata was out, barred from the other girls.

It wasn't her fault. She just wasn't a talkative person, and making friends wasn't in her pile of strengths. Sure, she had a different style than other girls, and maybe her hair and her clothes and her attitude and everything else was different from the other people. But wasn't it that you should never judge a book by its cover? Apparently not, it was always what was on the outside that counted. She'd realized that soon enough. And before long, she found herself in a routine; eating by herself during lunch, sitting quietly in class. She didn't even try to make any friends, didn't try to change her image.

Before her mother died, she'd told Hinata, _You are perfect as you are; don't change for anyone else. _And she wouldn't. Because, honestly, what was the point of being fake and making fake friends? She would only have to endure one more year of this, then….

Well, then what?

It would have to be the company of course. She'd have to go to university and take courses in business and finance. Her future was already planned out to the minuscule detail for her.

The tops of the familiar giant leafy trees came into view, and Hinata veered off the walk to the forest clearing, her secret hideout. A small smile graced her lips as the peaceful sound of rushing water from the stream reached her ears.

At least she would see Naruto again at school. Naruto, with his sunny locks, always smiling dazzling eyes and carelessly loud attitude. He was the only one who seemed unaffected by her presence, who didn't suddenly go silent around her like everyone else did. Maybe she'd finally work up the nerves to talk to him this year. _Maybe._

*IY*

Angry rock music blared through the purple headphones, matching exactly how Ino Yamanaka was feeling the very instant. She was furious at her mom for doing this to her, how could she! It was just this morning when her mother had announced the news. This morning seemed like ages ago though.

_Stupid mom, with her stupid new stinkin' rich boyfriend_. _And who the hell gave her the right to force me and Kyo move to that cheating bastard's house with his slutty excuse for a girlfriend? Why can't we just go somewhere else?_ The _cheating bastard_ was Ino Yamanaka's Japanese father. It had only been a few years since her father dumped a stack of divorce papers on her mother before leaving their Parisian home and waltzing off back to his hometown in Japan with his twenty year old girlfriend, the former model who'd lived a floor up above them with the big boobs, revealing clothes, and condescending attitude.

But in those few years, everything seemed to change for the worse. Without her father to support them with his job, they'd had to move to a small furnished loft downtown. Ino was working at the glitzy boutique near the shopping plaza whenever she wasn't in school, and her brother, Kyo, returned home from school and stayed home by himself until either her or her mother went home for dinner. Or, more or less, it was her who went home to make dinner for Kyo. She didn't know what her mother was doing these days; she never seemed to come home in the evenings anymore. Many days a week, Ino would wake up to her mother busting loudly through the front door, drunk and in a daze, muttering incoherent words. Sometimes, she wouldn't even be alone.

Ever since the divorce, her mother seemed to fall apart. Like a spool of thread, she just seemed to unravel until all the thread laid helplessly on the ground. And Ino was the one who had to pick up all the pieces, had to take care of their food, of the house, of the bills and payments. Her mother Before always praised her on her independence, and how she always stayed cool-headed in any situation. But this… this was taking that statement to a new level.

So Ino had been ecstatic when her mother came home a few weeks ago with her new boyfriend. A man who donned an expensive Armani suit and a dazzling Rolex watch. She'd began to come home more and more to take care of Kyo, and even began painting landscapes again, like she had before.

But somehow, he'd convinced her to drop everything, sell the loft, ship her and Kyo off to their dad, and travel the world. _It would be a good experience, _he'd said, _especially for your art._

Bullshit.

He just wanted her for himself, without the obstacle of any troublesome kids, anyone could see that.

Ugh, but her mother had just blindly and selfishly agreed, explaining to Ino it would just be a year, then Ino would be off to university while she would be with her boyfriend, take care of Kyo and start anew with her life.

So here she was, packing up all her clothes and belongings. And how long did she have to get her stuff ready? Well, the date on her plane ticket announced it _two _days from now. This was so infuriating. She folded the last pair of jeans, struggling to close the bulging luggage bag.

_Knock Knock_

Ino glared up to see the grinning face of her blond mother, and pulled out the headphones from her ears. _Maybe she changed her mind?_ It was a ridiculous hope, but she hung on to it anyways. "Ino, dear. How's your packing coming along?" And her hope just flew out the window.

Ino gritted her teeth tightly and forced herself to respond with a smile on her face. "Good."

"That's great!" Her smile grew wider as she stepped into her room and threw herself on Ino's violet bed, lying down as if this was _her _room. But it wasn't her mom's room, it was _her _room. Just like it was _her _Betsey Johnson skirt her mom was wearing, the skirt she'd found missing from her closet weeks ago.

Ino said nothing, returning to stuff all her hair and makeup items into a large black bag.

"Oh, I see, you're ignoring me." The older woman stared up at the ceiling, hugging Ino's pillow.

Ino was still silent.

"You know, this might be good for you, and for me Ino. You can think of it as an adventure, starting anew, and making new friends!" Her mom continued, failing to notice that Ino was still sitting mutely on the floor, staring into her lap with narrowed eyes. "Okay, Chérie?"

Ino nodded slowly, not trusting herself to say anything, eyes still trained on the carpeted floor.

Her mom hopped off the bed, ruffling Ino's long blond ponytail. "I knew you'd understand." She headed out the room, but stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and can you help your brother pack up his stuff too? I've got to get ready for my date with Takashi tonight."

_Ugh, what am I, Cinderella?_ She jammed her headphones back into her ear, returning to the angry music. _Where's my happy ending then?_

^TT^

"TenTen, dear, we just want to see how you look with your hair down. You have beautiful hair, why must you insist on wearing it up in those childish buns?"

"I said no!" TenTen yelled hotly, anger swelling up in her throat. _And you. Are. Not. My. Parents., so stop telling me what to do! _She spun around, stomping furiously back up the flight of stairs into her room.

Stupid foster parents; they were all the same. Trying to control her life like they were her real parents. Well, try all they'd like, but she would never listen to them.

This was the tenth foster home she'd entered in her life. Ever since her parents left her on the orphanage's doorstep, she'd bounced from foster home to foster home. Well she didn't even know if her parents left her willingly, maybe her parents had died in some horrific tragedy? She had absolutely no inkling of her history, didn't even have a last name. The lady of the orphanage explained to her how she'd found TenTen wrapped in a pink blanket when she was just a baby, with a simple note that said _Take care of TenTen._

Maybe her mother was still a teen who couldn't afford an abortion? Maybe she was the product of an illicit love affair? _How clichéd that idea was._

In that way, she resented her parents, whoever they were. Couldn't they just step it up, do the responsible thing, and raise her as their own child? She didn't know who they were, but she already knew one thing: they were horribly selfish. And she swore she'd never put her child through the hell of foster homes like they had. Not that she was planning to have a child anytime soon. No way.

This would be the last year though; her last foster home. As soon as she graduated from high school, she would be an official adult and go off to university. No one could tell her what do then; no more controlling, nagging foster parents. Oh, why couldn't she be born just a year sooner? Then she'd be out of here already.

She could tell her foster parents didn't even like her, she saw their antipathy in their eyes. They only put up with her because they felt bad for her. And because the lady of the orphanage was a close friend of theirs. She'd overheard their previous conversation.

_"I'm sorry, but my husband and I don't think TenTen would be right for our family." _

_The lady sounded desperate. "please, take her! I can't find someone else to take her in, and the orphanage is suffering through the terrible economy. It's hard enough feeding everyone, even one less mouth to feed is a huge help. It would be just for one year, and she'll be out of your hands. Please."_

No one wanted her. Of course, she already knew that, but it was worse hearing it coming from someone else. And she had no doubt, even before the end of the year, her foster parents would be begging her to leave. Or for someone to take her away.

In two weeks, TenTen would be starting Konoha Senior High as a senior. She hoped this school would be at least bearable. Not like her last school, with the self-centered, snobby and stuffy bitches from her last school. Maybe she'd even make some friends this time. Tenth time was the charm, right?

~SH~

Well that was the last of it. Sakura heaved the last heavy box into her new room. All her belongings were in the room now. All she'd have to do was unpack everything. _Great._

She placed a box on the desk, carefully taking out its contents. She pulled out shiny trophy after trophy, placing each one neatly and carefully onto the shelf above the desk. There were twenty shiny gold and silver trophies in all, she recounted, with a hint of a smile on her face. Those were the good days, back when she'd won soccer games and tournaments with her team. They were the best in region, undefeated. Her finger traced the engraved letters on the trophy nameplates. _Regional Champions, Nagasaka High._

Once all the trophies were lined up on the shelf, Sakura reached in the box again, pulling out numerous medals of numerous colors, fingering the cool metal in her hands.

She still couldn't completely digest her new life, the life without her parents. She still remembered that day, a month ago. She would never forget it, it was a day burned into her memory. She recalled the pandemonium that broke out as the red car zoomed out into the intersection, ignoring the red traffic light, straight into their car. The sickening, deafening crunch as the car rammed into their Toyota. She'd squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it was all a dream. But of course, it wasn't.

Her parents died instantaneously. She couldn't help the terrible tolling wave of guilt that washed over her at the thought, which hadn't lessened at all over the weeks as the therapist said it would.

She was the lucky one, they said. It was a true miracle she only suffered minor injuries. She never felt so helpless in her life, as she sat their paralyzed as the paramedics raced around the scene. Why, why, if only she tried, maybe she could have pushed them out of the way in time. She didn't want to feel so helpless like that again. Never again.

Sakura was always in control of her life. She had a perfectly normal life, somewhat spoiled by her loving parents as an only child. She had perfect grades, great friends, and great hope for a great future. She wasn't used to chaos, to change, to the empty void she felt now that she was alone, without her parents there right beside her. She had everything planned, written neatly in black ink on white paper in between the lines. Never was anything outside the box or anything overly outstanding or different from the norm. She'd graduate, go to university, get married, and start a family.

But now… what? It was like the ink had blurred, the lines invisible. She felt so lost. For this last year of her high school, she was transported to live with her aunt Tsunade in Konoha, Japan. Tsunade was also the principal at her new school, Konoha Senior High, where she'd be starting in a short week. Go figure.

Sakura trudged downstairs. "Tsunade!" She called. There was no answer, but a carelessly scribbled post-it note on the small kitchen table.

_Sakura,_

_I'm out at a school meeting with some of the new dimwit teachers. You have my number if you need anything and there are some udon noodles in the fridge. Please, feel comfortable. Why don't you go outside and walk around a bit? Remember to bring your phone with you, and don't bring any boys home._

_-Tsunade_

Sakura snorted. _Don't bring any boy's home?_ Fat chance. She grabbed an apple and headed for the door. "Dammit, where's my phone?" She cursed under her breath.

It was a nice day out, Sakura had to admit. She strolled down the road, the sun beating gently down and the light breeze picking up the first sign of falling colored autumn leaves around her. She took another bite of her apple when she spotted an ice cream stand in the middle of a parking lot. There was a crop of stores; a bakery, convenience shop, and a comfortable looking book café. She licked her lips involuntarily, fingering the few coins in her fleece hoodie. She could really use a latte right about now.

Sakura pushed open the door, surveying the café carefully. She was right, it was quite comfortable. There were beanbags and lounge chairs in place of the usual lumpy restaurant benches sprawled around the room, and the lighting wasn't too bright. There were shelves of books lined up against the light brown walls. And it smelled like coffee. Mmm, the smell of heaven.

"What can I get you?" The cashier, a guy around her age with wavy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail questioned lazily behind the counter.

She ordered a latte, slapping the coins down on the counter. "Keep the change," she said, before sinking into a pink beanbag next to the room's window.

Sakura took a sip of the steaming liquid, staring blankly out the window at a girl holding a blue balloon and taking a bite of her cotton candy. She remembered when she'd done that years ago at the Nagasaka festival back when she was in primary school.

Her reminiscing was interrupted as someone tapped on her shoulder. She whirled her head around, only to have a cup of coffee drop in her lap. "Ahh!" Sakura leapt up from the beanbag as the brown liquid began to seep through her jeans.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The girl picked up the Styrofoam cup and threw it out, grabbing a handful of napkins and tossing it to her. Sakura watched as she tried to clean the stain off the pink beanbag. The girl's hair was long and blond, pulled up into a sleek high ponytail. She was really pretty, with sparkling azure eyes and fashionable clothes. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized profusely to Sakura.

"It's okay," Sakura waved her off. "It was an accident."

Then she noticed something. It was a thickly braided friendship bracelet on the girl's wrist. It looked familiar, like the bracelets she and some other girls had to make at the camp she'd attended every summer before the ninth grade. "Hey, is that—" Sakura pointed at the girl's friendship bracelet, then lifted up her own hand, motioning to her almost identical colorful bracelet.

Ino grinned nodding her head happily, "Sakura right? I recognized your pink hair."

Sakura could feel her jaw dropping. "Oh my god, and that long blond hair, Ino Yamanaka!"

"Ahh!" The squealed together, leaning in for a quick hug.

"Holy shit, Sakura, I haven't seen you since the summer before ninth grade, what the hell are you doing here?"

_That's right._ Ino had been Sakura's best friend at camp. They were always roomies, ever since her first summer at the camp, which coincidentally happened to be Ino's first year too. They'd been inseperable, well in the summer. Then when summer was over, they parted ways, only to return again the next year. But then in the summer of ninth grade, Sakura stopped going to the camp, attending soccer camp with her team. A pang of guilt hit her. _Did Ino still go to camp? I didn't even stay in touch after that._

"That's rude, Ino-pig, still using rude words like that, eh?"

"Shut up Forehead-girl, how dare you call me that! I should dump coffee into your lap again." But there was still a huge smile on Ino's face.

It still felt like they were kids, laughing and drinking coffee in the camp's dining hall like before. It was as if nothing had changed. But as Sakura listened to Ino's ramblings about her cheating father and mother, Sakura knew, that everything was different now.

* * *

~AVioletSky


End file.
